<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>情绪 by KCSOLOLIFE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421770">情绪</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCSOLOLIFE/pseuds/KCSOLOLIFE'>KCSOLOLIFE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCSOLOLIFE/pseuds/KCSOLOLIFE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>情绪</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>要感谢在这个世界上，还存在着这样一个可以尽情写字的角落吧。</p><p>2020，真的是太难了。我站在命运的十字路上，得不到家人的支持，也得不到朋友的理解，更得不到爱着的人的关心。真的活得很失败，很孤独。这几天常常觉得，是不是自己在五六年前姐姐去世的时候，我就已经死去了。在这个世界上，再也不会有人爱我关心我陪伴我了。</p><p>30岁之后的这五年，也曾拥有过无比开心快乐的时光，好像人生第一次拥有了自由，这是这样的生活过到最后，自己却越来越不开心了。当我把自己完完全全地暴露在喜欢的人面前之后，我并没有得到渴望的理解，关心和陪伴，反而是疏远。</p><p>家人远在千里之外，一想到也是无尽的压力，吵不完的架，巨大的不开心光是想想就让我崩溃，从来没有一句表扬的，没有肯定，只有打压。虽然我知道，父母其实还是在乎我关心我和爱我的，希望我能陪在身边。可我一想到家，就是我不想回，平时我也不想联系他们。他们有他们的生活，我有我的。</p><p>我在自己的世界里堕落着，内心很痛苦，一写文字便是不开心。<br/>就像一条在苟延馋喘的狗。<br/>每一个朋友都有他们自己的生活，所有人都有属于他们自己的快乐，我就像一个多余的人一样，失去了对未来的所有方向。</p><p>这样压抑的感觉，就像是在出国前夕，自己天天如行尸走肉一般刷名额一样，最近一直在告诉我自己，只有自己能够救自己，只有自己在乎自己，只有自己爱自己。</p><p>其他任何人都指望不上。</p><p>有点庆幸自己躲在世界的一个角落，可以不去联系任何人，过一天，是一天。我并没有对未来的规划，也无法给我喜欢的人任何帮助。<br/>我失去了对未来的一切兴趣和目标。</p><p>那么那么丧。<br/>我是不是得抑郁症了。觉得生活一点意思都没有。</p><p>姐姐曾经说，无论我走到哪里，她都会找到我。如果我困在井底，她就扔一条绳子下来，我什么时候都不会绝望。</p><p>而现在，那个曾对我说，会代替姐姐陪伴我的人，又在哪里呢？我对她来说，不过是一个想起来就压力很大的人吧。如果就这样消失在彼此的生命之中，我相信她一定会过得很好的。她一直是那么优秀的一个人。有我羡慕的和睦的家庭，有强大的经济能力，有稳定的亲密关系，有学历有目标有行动力。</p><p>这么丧的我，凭什么要求她来爱我呢？<br/>我自生自灭的就好，不给任何人天麻烦。</p><p>能活到什么就到什么时候吧。<br/>我相信，就算我死了，大家的生活依然会继续的。我本来就是一个可有可无的存在。</p><p>就像姐姐死了，我依然还活着一样。没有人离开了谁就不能活。<br/>只是姐姐啊，我真的真的好孤独，一想到人生活到现在，在这个世界上，竟然没有了可以说话的人。</p><p>我就觉得我自己好失败。好孤独。<br/>当然也有真心对我好的朋友，但是我真的好孤独。</p><p>我喜欢的人，不喜欢我，我又不想强迫人家喜欢我，所以一次又一次地，我都好想逃离她。<br/>长期的压抑，难过，孤独。</p><p>只有看剧和拍照写作的时候，可以暂时的解脱。<br/>日子就这样不痛不痒地过下去了。</p><p>我这么自私自利的人，这么薄凉的人，不配做别人的朋友，我一点都不关心别人的生活。<br/>我除了无比在乎自己喜欢的人。<br/>对其他所有人，我都不关心的。</p><p>我总是伤害关心我的人。<br/>家人也好，朋友也罢。我不配成为他们的子女和朋友。</p><p>真的好想就这样一个人生活，不去打扰任何人。<br/>但是内心深处，又真的好想有人能够爱我陪伴我，和我一起渡过这漫长的一生。<br/>我一定会毫无保留地去爱她。<br/>我一定会珍惜的。<br/>我愿意拿生命去爱的。</p><p>可是我很自责，当自己喜欢的人被人恶意中伤的时候，我选择了逃避。<br/>我真的觉得，就算我现在死去，她可能都不会为了我哭的。</p><p>以前觉得姐姐也是这样，就算是我就这样死去了，她是不是也不会哭的。现在是她。我一点都感受不到她的爱了。</p><p>我只会抱怨，抱怨的时候被嫌弃了，便不想在任何人面前说真话了。<br/>不说话，便是我对自己的保护。</p><p>就算是我现在死去，也对任何人的生活都不会造成影响。<br/>我影响的，只是我自己的人生。</p><p>每个人都在劝我不要放弃。可是我能够怎么办呢？<br/>我并没有足够的钱可以让我能过自己想要的生活，我并没有足够的能力，去过我自己想要的生活。我并没有足够的魅力，让我喜欢的人也喜欢我。<br/>我就是一个彻彻底底的失败者，拥有着不痛不痒的才华。</p><p>极度自私自利。<br/>关心任何人都觉得好累。</p><p>昏天暗地的生活着，看剧，暴饮暴食，昏睡。</p><p>只有摄影可以稍微拯救我，拯救我于这个世界那些不会说话的美好。<br/>我只想拍美的东西，那些深刻的有意义的事物，我懒得去想。</p><p>废人就废人吧。<br/>如果在这个国家待不下来，自己一找不到工作，二没有钱读书，那就去流浪吧。</p><p>唯一能够做的事情，是远离一切人群。<br/>真是可笑，出国这么多年，却只有那么可怜的一点点钱，暂时可以维持生活所需。</p><p>活在这个世界，还有什么指望呢？有什么是如果现在死去自己会不甘心和遗憾的吗？<br/>大概就是，从来没有好好地谈一场恋爱。<br/>没有实现财富自由，尽情地去过一种不那么焦虑的生活。</p><p>真正去流浪了，自己又会开心吗？<br/>钱一点点地变少。朋友一点一点的疏远。</p><p>真的好想拉黑所有人。<br/>不想听人劝。也不想被关心。</p><p>我真是这个世界的孤魂野鬼。<br/>写什么文章呢？我那么丧，有什么资格去指导别人的人生。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>